Zélos
by kocylender
Summary: Une fics que sur lui. Attention à vos yeux, vous pouvez être choqué. Tout est dedans
1. Chapter 1

**Zélos**

Dieu sans peur et sans reproche, étoile terrestre de l'étrangeté, le spectre de tout les temps vous fait l'honneur d'être parmi vous.

Zélos venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Pandora. Il s'approcha, s'inclina humblement, toucha presque le sol avec son nez.

- Alors Zélos, tu l'as ?

- Bien sûr maîtresse.

Il lui tendit les rognures d'ongle de Radamanthe.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça que je t'ai demandé

Il prit le magnifique pied de sa maîtresse dans le visage, le sachet contenant le précieux cadeau aussi en pleine figure et repartit pour cette dur mission.

Que ne ferait-il pas pour satisfaire les demandes de sa douce Pandore qui lui offrait même l'honneur de lui caresser le visage de ses magnifiques pieds divins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhadamanthys**

Dieu sans peur et sans reproche, étoile terrestre de l'étrangeté, le spectre de tout les temps vous fait l'honneur d'être parmi vous.

Zélos rasait les murs de l'enfer et recherchait Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, l'étoile céleste de la férocité, l'un des trois juges de l'enfer. L'un de ces rivaux. Le pire de tous. Il avança, s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de la Wyverne. Ouvrit la porte avec beaucoup de précaution et…

- GREEDING ROAR

Rhadamanthe n'avait même pas levé les yeux. Tous savaient qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger lors de sa sieste.


	3. Zélos et la St Valentin

Bonjour, voici un autre Drabbles spéciale St Valentin. j'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Spécial St Valentin**

Zélos arriva dans les quartiers de sa chère et tendre Pandora. Il s'agenouilla comme à son habitude, car ne pas le faire serait un manque de respect pour son amour. Il lui tendit cette magnifique plante qu'il avait trouvé près du Styx, et qu'il avait cueillit avec tendresse et amour. Mais il lui offrit aussi cette magnifique boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur. Il les avait fait main.

Après un remerciement timide de sa dulciné. En faite elle était très surprise de ce geste. Il se retira et alla l'espionner pour être sûr qu'elle mange ses chocolats. De son perchoir, il vit un Rhadamanthe, juge des enfers, s'approcher de sa dulcinée.

Quel mécréant, dit-il avec hargne.

Il se pencha un peu plus pour entendre ce qu'il allait dire à Pandora.

Pandora, dit-il en s'agenouilla devant elle, je vous offre ses magnifiques roses, ainsi que cette boîte de chocolat. Ce sont vos préférés.

Quel attention toute particulière mon chère Rhadamanthe. Je vous remercie. Je vais les mettre avec les autres bouquets de rose que vous m'avez envoyé.

Le juge des enfers regarda le bouquet d'orties de Zélos avec curiosité et le prit dans sa main.

Quelqu'un vous a offert ce bouquet étrange. Qui est-ce ?

Seriez-vous jaloux mon chère.

Il se pourrait bien que oui.

Ne le soyez point, c'est Zélos qui me l'a donné avec cette boîte de chocolat.

C'est écrit que les chocolats sont fourrés avec les mets les plus délicieux de tous les enfers.

J'espère que c'est de la menthe. J'adore ça.

Il prit un des chocolat de la grenouille et en croqua juste un bout. Et regarda à l'intérieur. Il recracha les chocolats et mit la boîte dans la poubelle pendant que Pandora, sa chère et tendre mettait le bouquet de rose dans le vase. Elle revint près de Rhadamanthe. Et vit la boîte de chocolat dans sa corbeille.

Pourquoi avez-vous jeté ses chocolats ?

Disons que le fourrage n'est délicieux que pour lui.

Pourquoi ?

C'était des mouches.

Bouche bée, elle regarda tour à tour Rhadamanthe et la boîte de chocolat et fut soulager qu'il lui débarrasse de cet horrible cadeaux. Puis une démangeaison vint la surprendre. Elle commença à se gratter les mains puis les bras, et ensuite ce fut le corps tout entier. Elle se tourna vers Rhadamanthe qui faisait la même chose. Et la seule chose logique qu'ils furent était de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre afin de se gratter et de se frotter mutuellement. A ce moment là, Minos et Eaque débarquèrent pour la réunion quotidienne, mais laissèrent les deux tourtereaux se frotter mutuellement.

Assistant à toute cette scène, et à se rapprochement qu'il cru stratégique de la part de la Wyverne, Zélos qui était encore perché sur son arbre tomba, la tête la première outré par le coup bas que venait de lui assené son adversaire.

Pandora se fit une note pour elle-même qui était de ne jamais accepter les cadeaux de Zélos quelque soit l'occasion, elle s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

* * *

**Bonne St Valentin à tous.**


	4. Le vol

Bonjour, voici la suite des aventures de Zélos, j'espère que vous allez aimé. Désolé pour les fans de Minos. Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

**Le vol**

Minos, l'étoile céleste de la noblesse venait de finir de remplir le questionnaire que Pandora lui avait donné. Il le lui remit un peu perplexe. En retournant dans sa chambre après une journée bien remplie, il s'aperçu qu'on venait de lui voler.

Maîtresse, voici ce que vous aviez demandé, dit Zélos en s'inclinant

Donne le moi, dit-elle en tendant la main.

Oui, c'est ce que je cherchais, tu as fais du bon travail pour une fois. Tu seras récompensé.

Zélos sortit du bureau de sa maîtresse content. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour savoir où ce précieux objet était posé, et enfin une année pour le dérober. Il devait continuer sa mission et il retourna guetter le deuxième juge Eaque.

Eaque, tu as prit mon doudou ?

Minos, je n'y touche pas aussi non tu me fais une crise, vérifie sous le coussin ?

Mais il n'y est pas.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	5. Presque prit la main dans le sac

Bonjour, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur Zélos. Et bien c'est le retour de notre heu... c'est son retour parmi vous. HI. Bonne lecture. N'essayez surtout pas de l'imaginer, ça fait mal aux yeux.

* * *

**Presque prit la main dans le sac**

Dieu sans peur et sans reproche, étoile terrestre de l'étrangeté, le spectre de tout les temps vous fait l'honneur d'être parmi vous.

Zélos arriva tel super grenouille sur l'arbre regardant Minos et Eaque se reposer. Il attendit que les deux juges après une journée très éprouvante daignent s'endormir à l'ombre. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Le spectre attendit en tout et pour tout deux heures perché sur l'arbre, puis les deux juges se levèrent et se mirent à jouer laissant leurs affaires au pied de l'arbre. Ils jouèrent au cerf volent, à loup, à colin-maillard, un jeu TRES innocent, mais vraiment très innocent. Puis ils continuèrent avec le jeu du docteur, en tout amitié. Ensuite, ils s'endormirent profondément sous l'arbre comme deux amis, vraiment très innocent. Zélos descendit telle une grenouille qui guette sa proie et écrasa une chose visqueuse, pleine de cavité. Soudain un gaz s'échappa et terrassa le dieu sans aucune once de pitié.

Non mais je te jure, les gens aucun respect pour les autres, dit Myu dans sa forme primale. Je ne suis pas un paillasson.

Et Myu du papillon, étoile terrestre enchanteresse s'en alla prendre un bon bain aux sources thermales des enfers, l'endroit même où se dirigeaient Eaque et Minos.

* * *

Si vous êtes horrifié, le bureau des réclames est ouvert. Merci d'avoir lu à la prochaine pour la suite ^^


End file.
